kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS
| platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, together with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, is the fourth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. It was released for the Nintendo 3DS on October 3rd, 2014 in North America and Europe. It was the first Super Smash Bros. title to be released on a Nintendo handheld device. As with previous installments, the premise of this title is that characters from various Nintendo video games do battle with each other. Non-Nintendo characters, such as Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog, also are featured in the game. The Smash Ball item from Super Smash Bros. Brawl returned, allowing characters to perform unique and extremely powerful attacks. Smash Run This game contains a mode called Smash Run, exclusive to the 3DS version of the game. The mode drops up to four players in a large "dungeon-like area", where the objective is to explore, defeat enemies, and open chests in order to obtain power ups before facing off against the other players. These enemies consist of characters from the previous Super Smash Bros. game's adventure mode, and other various Nintendo titles, such as Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, and Kirby. This mode is meant to be similar to City Trial in Kirby Air Ride, as acknowledged by Masahiro Sakurai. Playable Characters The playable characters from the Kirby series are Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Default Characters * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Charizard * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Fox * Greninja * Ike * Jigglypuff * King Dedede * Kirby * Palutena * Link * Little Mac * Lucario * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Mii Brawler * Mii Gunner * Mii Swordsman * Pac-Man * Peach * Pikachu * Pikmin & Olimar/Alph * Pit * Robin * Rosalina & Luma * Samus Aran * Sheik * Shulk * Sonic * Toon Link * Villager * Wii Fit Trainers * Yoshi * Zelda * Zero Suit Samus Unlockable Characters * Bowser Jr. (Koopalings) * Dark Pit * Dr. Mario * Duck Hunt * Falco * Ganondorf * Lucina * Mr. Game & Watch * Ness * R.O.B. * Wario Stages Here is a list of the stages in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Some stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl also returned. A new stage based off of the levels of Kirby's Dream Land appears, titled "Dream Land." * 3D Land * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Battlefield * Boxing Ring * Brinstar * Corneria * Distant Planet * Final Destination * Find Mii * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Green Hill Zone * Jungle Japes * Living Room * Magicant * Mute City * Pac-Maze * Paper Mario * PictoChat 2 * Prism Tower * Rainbow Road * Reset Bomb Forest * Spirit Train * Tortimer Island * Tomodachi Life * Warioware Inc. * Wily Castle * Yoshi's Island * Unova Pokemon League * Dream Land * Flat Zone 2 * Random Trivia *Kirby's Final Smash, Ultra Sword, is the only Kirby element in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS that was created after Masahiro Sakurai left HAL Laboratory. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games